


Flying Sheep

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Kinda, Modern AU, Sheep, this is just an elaborated monty python sketch tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: We were talking in the FEladies server abt writing comedy and I suggested just putting fates names on monty python sketches so this was born





	Flying Sheep

Corrin whistled a bit as she walked down the country road, her backpack on her back. She’d been hiking through the countryside for a couple of days by now. This was the first holiday she’d gotten alone, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her father had never let her leave the house much, and the couple of holidays she’d been on was with everyone in the family and had been very tightly organised, so this freedom to just walk around and decide what she wanted to do all by herself was very refreshing! And the countryside was a lot more peaceful and relaxing than all the stuffy castles they would usually go watch. In the distance she saw a girl in some overalls and a plaid jacket, leaning on a fence beyond which some… white blobs were grazing on the grass. Out of curiosity for the strange animals, and just out of sheer friendliness, Corrin decided to strike up a conversation.

“Good afternoon!”

The girl, as it turned out about a head smaller than her, and rather cute with short brown hair and freckles, turned to her and smiled.

“Afternoon!”

“It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?”

The girl nodded.

“Sure is!”

Corrin leaned on the fence too.

“So, are you here on a holiday too, or?”

The girl shook her head.

“No, no, I live ‘ere.”

Corrin nodded, turning to glance at the white things. As the daughter of a man who had lead one of the largest industrial companies, learning the names of different animals had been very low on her priority list when growing up. She could make some guesses based on books she’d read, but she wasn’t sure.

“Oh, good! Uhm… those ARE sheep, aren’t they?”

The girl giggled, and Corrin realised she must have seemed like quite a city girl right then. 

“Sure are.”

Corrin nodded, turning back to the field. Well, they did have the soft white coat the books talked about. But there was one detail that didn’t make sense.

“Yeah, I thought so. But, why are they up in the trees?”

The girl hummed thoughtfully, turning to the sheep too.

“Good question. I think they’re nestin’.”

Corrin raised an eyebrow. Nesting? Did sheep lay eggs? None of her books ever talked about that.

“Nesting?”

The girl nodded again.

“Yup.”

“You mean like birds?”

“Exactly. I think that these sheep are under the impression that they’re birds. Just look at ‘em. They’re ‘oppin’ about the field on their back legs. Now look at ‘em tryin’ to fly from tree to tree. They just fall down!. See the ewe in that big oak tree over there? She’s clearly tryin’ to teach her lamb to fly.”

Corrin looked, and indeed, there was a sheep and a tinier sheep up there in the tree. The bigger one kept giving the smaller one little nudges, until it eventually jumped from the tree, landing on the grass with a thud that made Corrin wince. 

“But, why do they think they’re birds?”

“Good question. One thing’s for sure, they very much aren’t meant to do all those things. They can’t even perch!” 

Right at that moment, one of the sheep in the trees that had been carefully balancing its four hooves on a branch, tried to tuck its front hooves up and stand on its hindlimbs. Predictably, it too fell to the ground.

“See? An' flyin’ doesn’t go much better, they’re not made for it! Trouble is, sheep are very dim. Once they get an idea in their 'eads, there’s no shiftin’ it.”

Corrin just looked on incredulously.

“But where did they get that idea from? Surely they don’t just start thinking they’re birds out of nowhere?”

Mozu pointed to a sheep, lazily lying under an elm.

“From Harold over there. He’s one of the worst things you can get on a farm, a clever sheep. He’s the ring leader. He’s realized that a sheep’s life consists of standin’ around for a few months and then bein’ eaten. An’ I guess he doesn’t like that. So he’s decided to try to escape.”

“So why don’t you just get rid of Harold then?”

The girl turned to her, smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, y’see, if he actually figures out how to fly, I wager I can get a lot of money for him!”

Corrin just nodded and decided to quickly walk on.


End file.
